1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display frame for pictures, printed indicia and the like which protects against the adverse effects of ultraviolet light, moisture and dust. Although not so limited, the invention has special utility as a memorial for a deceased person, which could be prepared by a funeral director or family member, providing indefinite preservation of a photograph of the deceased and his or her vital statistics. Preferably the display frame provides viewing areas both on the front and back sides thereof.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,014, issued Jul. 18, 1989, to J. Yesbick, discloses a frame assembly comprising a unitary front frame having a viewing area surrounded by an opaque border, a first recess centrally located in the rear of the front frame, a second recess formed in the rear of the front frame with a sealing rib on each side of the second recess; and a backing plate having first and second planar surfaces with adhesive means attached to each of the first and second surfaces and protective peel-off tape covering the adhesive means. A picture or indicia is attached to the first surface of the backing plate after the peel-off tape is removed, and the first surface may then be inserted into the first recess of the front frame. After removal of the peel-off tape from the second surface, it is placed against the sealing ribs of the front frame to provide a surface seal on each side of the second recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,947 issued Oct. 3, 1972, to K. Mukai et al, discloses a picture frame having an at least partially transparent face plate with two opposed edges bent backward at an acute angle to form substantially straight flanges, and a back plate dimensioned to fit against the rear of the face plate. The back plate also has two opposed notched edges bent backwardly to form flanges fitting between the flanges of the face plate, the angularities of the flanges being such that the flanges of the face plate compress inwardly the flanges of the back plate and grip an object placed between the two plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,759, issued Nov. 5, 1968, to J. Rotheraine et al, discloses a picture frame having a viewing opening, a marginal portion surrounding the opening being recessed at the rear face of the frame, a backing and a transparent member (between which a picture is placed) inserted in the recess, the frame having flanges overhanging the backing, the marginal portion at the front face of the frame having a rounded bead and an insert recessed to receive the bead and having a rearwardly extending flange which engages the inner marginal recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,311, issued May 29, 1956, to N. Fulmer, discloses a display frame one embodiment of which provides a front window having convex side edges which snap into concave surfaces on parallel ribs which extend forwardly from a back window. Both the front and back windows may be transparent.
Other patents relating generally to display frames, easels and the like include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,275, issued Nov. 21, 1961, to H. Rosenberg.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,512, issued Jan. 5, 1960, to A. McDonald.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,820, 310, issued Jan. 21, 1958, to F. John.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,156, issued Nov. 15, 1938, to C. Clark.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, there appears to be no suggestion in the prior art of a display frame having permanently adhered mating face and back plates to form a hermetically sealed space or chamber within which a picture and/or indicia can be displayed, with desiccant material in communication with the sealed space, thereby providing protection against moisture and dust.